haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Adjust
is the two hundred and thirty-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 2nd-3rd double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Kageyama is having a hard time adjusting to his surroundings which is affecting Karasuno's first match against Tsubakihara Academy. The only thing his teammates can do is hold out until Kageyama recalibrates. Yamaguchi is switched in with Hinata as a pinch server and manages to change the momentum for Karasuno. Finally after trial and error, Kageyama and Hinata manage to successfully pull off their quick. The score is currently 13-15 with Tsubakihara in the lead. Plot Due to the change in surroundings, Kageyama is having difficulty getting an accurate sense of spatial awareness and needs time to recalibrate. This puts Karasuno at a disadvantage, but the team has no choice other than holding out until Kageyama completes the necessary adjustments. Karasuno's signature quick suffers the most as Hinata and Kageyama fail to get in sync. As a result, Tsubakihara easily takes the lead 4-1. Middle blocker Atema notices that Kageyama is off his game and instructs his teammates to focus their attention on the wing spikers since Karasuno can't do any quicks from the center. Hearing this, Hinata questions Atema and informs him that they will be doing quicks. In the following play, Atema focuses on Hinata and is annoyed to find the ball being tossed to the wing spikers after all. Asahi successfully scores off of the toss, but Kageyama notes that it's still half a ball short. Later, Hinata and Kageyama attempt their quick once again. This time, Kageyama sends the toss way too high. The ball misses Hinata's hand but bounces off his head to land on Tsubakihara's side in a lucky point. Kageyama is gradually adjusting but the continuous misplay is beginning to reflect in the score with Tsubakihara leading 11-7. Coach Ukai recognizes the building anxiety on his players and subs in Yamaguchi early to help turn the game around. Yamaguchi knows that his chances on the court is limited and is determined to make a difference. He recalls Shimada's teaching about how to actively calm down his nerves: to focus on some marking as his reset point. Yamaguchi chooses to use the emergency exit sign as his reset point and decides to target his serve at the top of the net toward Tsubakihara's No.4. He makes his serve but is surprised to find the libero shifting his position to receive. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi's serve ends up breaking Tsubakihara's formation and setter Echigo is left to spike against three Karasuno blockers. Karasuno gets their first block point of the match and gives Yamaguchi another chance at serving. This time, Yamaguchi hits a service ace and reduces the score difference to just two points. On Yamaguchi's third serve, Maiko successfully receives it to help his team take a point back. Karasuno is doing well on the offensive, but they still can't close the point gap. Kageyama feels like he is good to go and notices Hinata being impatient about performing their quick. While observing the two, Daichi notes that the fear of making mistakes is hardly a concern to both Hinata and Kageyama. Later, after seeing Daichi making a clean receive, Kageyama prepares to toss for the minus-tempo quick. He aims his toss at Hinata's exact spike point and Hinata comes through with the spike. To the shock of everyone watching, Karasuno's ultimate weapon is back in action. Appearances * Ittetsu Takeda * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Shōyō Hinata * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kazuki Maruyama * Keishin Ukai * Motoki Teradomari * Yūshi Maiko * Yoshitomo Atema * Asahi Azumane * Sakae Echigo * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Akifumi Kaikake * Kei Tsukishima * Tatsumi Ōsado * Yū Nishinoya * Tōgo Iwamuro Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Adjustments." *A center color page of a giant Hinata and a small Kageyama on top of Hinata's head vs. Godzilla! A special joke movie collaboration poster drawn by Haruichi Furudate between Haikyū!! X Godzilla. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 27 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara